


I Don't Want A Lot For Christmas (There Is Just One Thing I Need)

by klcwriting



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klcwriting/pseuds/klcwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark did not expect her volunteer work to end up quite like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Saturday

“Arya, stop!”

“I have to save this for future generations!”

Sansa was not the physical type, anyone could tell you that, she was sweet and gentle and kind. However, that does not mean she won’t wrestle that cell phone out of her sister’s hands. Arya held it out of reach and Sansa was restricted by her seat belt; luckily, her sister did not have her torso guarded and was extremely ticklish. Arya shrieked and slapped her sister away.

Click. The radio fell silent. They froze. “Girls, please stop.”

The reason Arya was trying to collect blackmail material was because of Sansa’s current attire: the polycotton blend monstrosity of an elf costume complete with a hat and boots with silver bells on them. She needed 18 more volunteer hours this year for school and when she saw the pamphlet for weekend mall elf, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Sansa’s sure it would be fine, if Arya wasn’t so delighted at the whole thing.

“You know I could have driven myself, Mom.”

“I’m shopping for presents today anyway, Sansa, and Arya wants to go to the movies, it makes sense to take one car.” Catelyn said as she pulled into the parking spot. “Now, when do you get your lunch break?”

“1 o’clock.” Sansa answered, unbuckling her seatbelt.

“Your sister and I will be waiting at the food court.”

 

Santa’s chair was set up in the middle of the mall like a throne, tinsel wrapping itself around the arms and back. A large christmas tree behind it, decorated to perfection the string of red lights reflecting in the silver bulbs and a shining star at the very top. The most likely empty boxes wrapped with silver paper and each tied with a bright red bow.

“Alright, you’re both here.” A girl said. She looked barely older than Sansa (Maybe 20? 21?), very thin and her brown hair was tied back in a loose bun. The name tag pinned on her cardigan read Gilly. Her eyes were very expressive and right now they were expressing UNADULTERATED FEAR. “Let’s get started.”

Both referred to Sansa and the other volunteer, Podrick Payne. Well, this should be interesting, Sansa thought. Not that Sansa had anything against him, in fact she barely knew anything about him; quiet, good at history, spend a lot time in the library, and that’s pretty much it. Also, she felt a little better about her costume after seeing him (Candy Cane stripe suspenders, not a great look alone but combined with red shorts and, oh dear, green tights, he looked thoroughly ridiculous).

“I’m Gilly, one of the employees here. Normally, one of the senior sales representatives would be doing this, but they’re all sick. So that leaves me. Just me.” She’s in over her head, isn’t she? Sansa thought. “You two should have it pretty easy, though. Just hand out the candy canes in the baskets and make sure the line is moving and orderly. Can you manage that?”

Sansa offered a comforting smile. “Gilly, don’t worry, we’ll have it completely under control. Won’t we, Podrick?”

The boy looked up at Sansa, slightly alarmed but managed to nod at Gilly.

She looked relieved. “I need to check on Sam, last I saw he was having some trouble with the beard.” Gilly walked away, leaving Sansa and Podrick alone.

“So what job do want?”

He shrugged. “I-I don’t know, um, you pick.”

“How about I greet the kids and you pass out the candy canes?” Yeah, he’d probably be more comfortable with the job with the lesser amount of talking.

“Sure.” He answered, picking up the basket.

 

“How’s everything going?” Her mother asked.

Sansa shrugged picking at her curly fries. “Alright.” And it had been fine, other than the headache that had been slowly forming over the past three hours. Those kids could be loud. Well, Sansa knew that, she’d babysat Rickon enough but it was like 30 Rickons all at once.

And she wishes she could coax more than 10 words out of Pod. He’s shy, okay, but she was getting a little lonely. She considered inviting him to lunch but she was worried he might be slightly utterly terrified of Arya.

“Whose gifts have you gotten?” Sansa asked.

“Your Father, Uncle Benjen and Robb. So I still need something for Bran and Rickon.”

“And Jon.” Arya interjected.

“And Jon.” Catelyn nodded. “There are too many to keep track of.”

 

“Almost your turn,” Sansa said to a little girl in the line. It’ was four o’clock, only one more hour until Sansa was done.

A little boy dropped off of Santa’s lap and looked at Sansa with wide eyes. “Where’s my Mom?” Okay, this, she was not prepared for this.

Podrick came over. “Are you Amos?”

The boy nodded, grabbing the hem of his shirt and balling his hand into a fist.

“Your mother has an important phone call, but she’ll be back in a just little bit. Why don’t you sit with me and wait for her?”

Amos nodded. "Okay." Sansa was worried, no, curious about how this would go. She followed behind them. “So, Amos, what did you ask for?”

“If I tell you, I won’t get it.”

Podrick shrugged and argued, “I’ll probably be making it anyway.”

Amos sat down on the bench and lowered his voice.“Iron Man action figure.”

“I always likes Spider-Man the best.” Pod replied, taking a seat next to him. He stretched his legs out in front of him, cressed at the ankles. "Have you seen the movies? What was your favorite part?”

Sansa grabbed the candy cane basket Pod just set down as Amos launched into what she assumed was a summary of the entire series.

 

 

“My brother, Bran, likes Spider-Man, too. Rickon prefers Hulk, though.” Sansa may have cornered Pod as soon as they were free to go. Maybe cornered was the wrong word- no, no, she physically had him in a corner, she was cornering him. She was going to force conversation with him if it killed her. Or him. If she were to be honest, it seemed much more likely to kill him.

Pod looked mildly alarmed. “Oh.”

“Hi, you were good with Amos back there. I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard you say.” Was she coming off too strong? Probably, but she is not going to spend three more days doing this in silence.

He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. “Kids are easy, they're small and do most of the talking. Everyone else…” Pod looked down at his feet.

“Everyone else… what?” She asked, stepping a little closer.

“In-Intimidates me?”

“Do I intimidate you?”

He nodded, furiously.

Hmm. “I’ve never intimidated anyone before. Well, I promise, I’m not as scary as you think I am.” She could have sworn she saw a small smile on his face. “My mom’s probably waiting for me. I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	2. Sunday

“I don’t know Gilly, I think you’re doing a great job,” Sam said as Gilly helped her with his beard. Sansa suspected that his beard difficulty may just be an excuse to have her face near his It’s amazing what people would do when they have a crush.

Gilly smiled shyly, clearly enjoying the praise. “That’s very sweet of you to say, Sam. Now hold still.”

Sansa had gotten to the mall earlier, hoping maybe she could help out with something and instead she got to be witness to 15 minutes of flirting. Now, Sansa was a romantic at heart but this particular combination of tiptoeing and googley eyes was kind of disgusting

“Sorry, bus was late.” Pod said as he took the seat next to her, slightly out of breath. You know, on second appraisal, the candy cane suspenders were not as bad as Sansa originally thought. Maybe you had to get used it?

“You’re right on time, actually.” Sansa replied, before leaning in and whispering. “Glad you’re here, don’t leave me alone with them.”

“Why?” He asked, tensing up a little. Sansa gestured to the couple.

“Alright, there you go.” Gilly said as she secured the beard. “Perfect.”

“Thank you, Gilly.” Sam gloved hand covered hers.

“Oh.” Pod said, realization dawning. “Got it.”

Gilly picked up her clipboard and turned her attention to the pair. “Alright, you two, you did a great job yesterday, keep it up.”

 

Things ran pretty smoothly for about two hours until Sansa saw an unwelcome face: Joffrey Baratheon. Two years, she wasted two years of her life on him. Sansa would describe him as an immature, spiteful boy (Side note: Arya prefers “ugly dickwagon”) and they had a fairly public break up. No need to get into that.

With Joffrey was Myrcella and Tommen, Sansa can not believe they were actually all related. Well, she met their mother, she could imagine Joffrey coming out of that womb, not so much the others. 

“Look, Joff, Santa.” Tommen pointed, the twelve year old’s face lit up with delight. Tommen was the baby of the family, as such Mrs. Baratheon would probably do everything within her power to prolong his childhood. He could be 35 and living at home and she would probably be pleased.

His brother rolled his eyes. “Oh, don't be so stupid, Tommen, Santa’s not real.”

“Joffrey!” Myrcella exclaimed. Sansa always liked her. Myrcella couldn’t hurt anyone, she probably put spiders in a cup before releasing them outside.

“He's old enough to accept it,” Joffrey snapped. “Santa’s not real! Sorry, kids! Just your parents!” The children in line frowned and grabbed their parents legs. The parents glared at the teenager’s outburst.

Ugh, how was she ever attracted to him? Honestly, who would do something like that? “Here I thought you couldn't get any worse.”

Joffrey turned towards her and immediately burst into laughter. “Sansa, wow, nice outfit.”

Sansa crossed her arms across her chest. “Very witty.”

“You're, uh, upsetting the children.” Pod stood to her left, presumably for backup.

Joffrey smiled, smug and cruel. “Oh, really, and what exactly,” he placed a hand on Pod’s shoulder and took a single candy cane from the basket, “are you going to do about it?” He shoved the other boy back, half a step.

“Excuse me!” Gilly stormed up, looking angrier than Sansa had previously imagined she was capable of. Her face flushed redder than her cardigan and she held her clipboard in a way that looked like she was going to slap Joffrey with it. “You need to leave!”

“Do you know who I am?” Sansa rolled her eyes, typical Joffrey, relying on his father.

“No.” Gilly answered, grabbing at the small button on the lanyard around her neck. “I do know that you are causing a commotion and pushing one of my volunteers and that's all I need to know to get security to escort you off of the premise unless you leave immediately.”

Joffrey stared at her for a moment, trying to catch her in a bluff. Instead he sneered (he actually sneered, who sneers?) and skulked away. Myrcella held Tommen’s hand. “Sorry about him.” They followed their older brother.

“Little shit.” Gilly muttered before shuffling off.

“Thank you.” Sansa said, suddenly. “Um, for stepping in, I mean. 

A blush started forming on his cheeks. Pod shrugged and mumbled. “It’s nothing. I’m sure you could handle it.”

“Still, it was nice,” she replied.Lunch is in an hour, do want to sit with me? Split a pizza?”

He nodded.

 

“...anyways. What do you do in the library?” Sansa asked, had she really gone on a 5 minute long story about Thursday’s drama rehearsal? Yeah, normally people stop her before that happens.  
“Mostly shelf stalking, really, and sometimes I update the card catalogue.”

“After school or… where do you find the time?”

“Um, fourth period is my free hour. I can get most of it done then.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Sansa spied a head of golden-blond hair. Oh, come on, did he have to show up right now? “Pod, be prepared to leave at any moment.” He looked really confused but he closed the lid to the pizza, anyway.

“Sansa.” Ugh, his face looked so smug.

“Joffrey, hi, have you ruined the Tooth Fairy for your little brother yet or are you saving that for another day?” His eyes widened in surprise, he was used to the girl who was eager to please and followed him around. Not this.

“Oh, come on, Sansa, you don’t mean that, we had some good times.” Was he... flirting with her? Ew.

She stood up, the tinkling of her hat’s bell sort of ruined her anger. “Oh, I don’t know what I mean? Right, because I’m a stupid, overly-emotional bitch? Am I remembering our break up correctly? Because I also recall you saying you could do better than me. So, why exactly are you here?”

His mouth hung open in that stupid way it always does when the universe doesn’t bend to his will. “Yeah, I said that. Doesn’t matter if you’re a stupid overly-emotional bitch, you’re desperate and I’m in a place to remedy that.”

Sansa felt her fist clench, “What makes you think I’m desperate?”

“Well, look at the company you’re keeping.” Joffrey gestured with his hand to Pod.

She slapped his hand away. “You do not talk about my friends like that!”

“Are you bothering this young lady?” It was a rather large man, slightly stooped, with a black beard wearing a T-shirt that read Army Recruitment. One arm was in a sling but it looked like he could strangle Joffrey with the other arm alone.

Joffrey turned around to face the man. Sansa took advantage of the distraction to grab Podrick by the elbow and pull him out of the seat. It was so crowded that they could barely move much less flee the scene. They weaved their way through the throngs of people and their bags that were full of purchases. They nearly got separated once or twice until she pulled him into an alcove next to the bookstore.

“This should be far enough.” She said, looking around the corner. No egotistical blonds in sight.

“I saved the pizza.” He gestured with the box tucked into his side.

Sansa placed her hand over her heart and sat on the bench. “My hero. This is as good a place as any to eat.”

He joined her and pulled his half eaten slice out of the box.

“I’m sorry about that. I swear, lunch is not usually not that dramatic with me.” Sansa said glumly, staring at her pizza, “Joffrey’s just…”

“Horrible?”

Sansa perked up at his suggestion. “Not a fan, I take it?”

Pod shifted in his seat. “Once he came into the library and he, um, he moved books to the completely wrong sections and put them on the highest selves.”

“Specifically, the highest shelves?” Sansa asked.

“Yeah.”

“To taunt his uncle and give you more work?”

“Yeah.”

Sansa covered her face. “You know, I was probably dating him at the time so I apologize on his behalf.” He opened and closed his mouth like he wanted to say something. “What, Pod?”

“You called me your friend, did-did you mean that?”

“I hope you will be my friend, Podrick.” She answered, patting his wrist. Why did she do that? That’s a really weird gesture. Was that supposed to be reassuring? “You seem like a very good friend to have.” 

Pod smiled and looked down at his knees, kicking at the ground.

 

“Do you want a ride home?” Sansa asked. She tapped the edge of her phone, waiting for his answer.

He shook his head. “The bus’ll be here soon. I’m good.”

She brushed her hair out of her face and pulled a pen out of her bag. “Alright. Um, you know, still, give me your hand.

“What?” He seemed surprised.

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Hand.” When he stretched out his arm, she grabbed his wrist and wrote down a string of numbers. “If you change your mind and want me to pick you up next week, just text. I mean, you can still text me for no reason at all, of course, if you want.”.

“Alright, I will.”


	3. School Week

Monday:

 

This semester, Sansa’s lunch was between third and fourth period. Jeyne, Mya, and Margaery had it during fourth and fifth. As a result, Sansa spent her lunch most days in the art room (she usually had some project to finish.) Today, instead, she popped by the library.

She waved to Mr. Lannister who was sitting at the desk and looked to be repairing one of the books. “Hello, Ms. Stark, looking for anything in particular?”

_Your student aide_. “Just browsing.”

While not especially huge, the library had a certain labyrinthine feeling to it, it took her a while to find Pod in the biography section, perched on top of a step ladder with four very large books books in his arms. “Boo!”

That was a very horrible decision on her part, never startle someone on a step ladder. He lost his balance and dropped three of the books to grip the shelf.

Sansa covered her mouth in surprise.“Oh goodness, Pod, I am so sorry.”

He let out a shaky breath. “Please don’t do that again.”

Sansa knelt down. “I won’t, I swear. Here, let me get these for you.” Ugh, they were heavy. What was so noteworthy about the life of Alexander Hamilton?

“Thanks.” He accepted the books. “Looking for something?”

“Just wanted to talk to you.” Sansa answered, opening her lunch box.

“Oh?” Why is he even surprised at this point? Okay, it’s endearing, Sansa would admit that.

“Apple slice?” She offered.

 

Tuesday:

**How do you get blood out of a shirt? Asking for a friend. I swear. Definitely not my shirt.**  

**Scrub it with hydrogen peroxide and rinse immediately. Why is there blood on your shirt? Did you get in a fight?**

**If by fight you mean the stuck cabinet flew open and gave me a bloody nose, then yes.**

Sansa giggled, imagining Podrick trying to stop the blood flow with tissues.

“What so funny?” Jeyne asked, looking up from her copy of Pride and Prejudice (well, Sansa’s highlighted and hand-annotated copy of Pride and Prejudice). They were working on their huge project for Literature: the transcendence of Jane Austen’s themes through time and culture by examination of Aiysha, Clueless, From Prada to Nada and The Lizzie Bennet Diaries (Sansa initially worried it was a little too new media but innovation should be rewarded).

“Just a text Pod sent me.” Sansa shrugged. **Sorry :(**

“Pod?” 

She nodded, fidgeting with the phone in her hands. “Payne. He’s in our year at school and-”

I know who he is.” Jeyne interrupted, her brow furled in confusion. “I just didn’t know he had your number.”

“How far are you?” Sansa wanted to change the subject as soon as possible. Jeyne was her best friend and as such Sansa knew her like the back of her hand. She would ask a hundred questions and Sansa just wasn’t in the mood.

Jeyne reopened the book. “They just met Wickham and, wow, Sansa, I didn’t know that sort of language was in your vocabulary. Also you couldn’t have warned me about the spoilers? Come on!”

Sansa winced. “I forgot about those. That was post-breakup mindset talking, it may have identified a little too closely.”

 

Wednesday:

“Hey, Mom, can I bring some of these to school tomorrow?” Sansa asked as she folded the dough over the chocolate chips.

Pulling the snickerdoodles out of the oven, her mother answered. “If you wait until Friday, you can also bring those peanut butter cookies Jeyne loves.”

“Jeyne’s not the intended recipient, but sure.”

 Her mother leaned against the counter, her arms crossed. “Okay, who is he?”

 “What are you talking about?” Sansa asked, confusedly.

 “Sansa, honey, you’re very predictable. If it’s not for your friends, it’s for a boy. You always flirt with food, it’s your signature move.” Catelyn shook her head and then gestured to herself. “It’s my signature move. Remember when you baked cupcakes for the Tyrell boy?”

 “We agreed not to talk about that!” Oh, Loras, that was mortifying. He may have been a rebound crush, a very poor choice of a rebound crush. Outside of a double date or two, Sansa had stayed away from guys after that.

 “So… who?”

 Okay, how could her mother possibly think she had a crush on Podrick? That is completely ridiculous just the idea of that is… ridiculous. They’re friends, not even quite friends yet, acquaintances.  Sansa’s sure some girl would be very happy to date him, some girl that was not her. He’s polite, sincere, and, okay, he’s kind of cute, Sansa supposed. A good listener, modest, and…

 Oh. Oh. No, what? When- when  did that happen? This- this, what?

 Sansa was speechless.

 “Fine,” Her mother held her hands up in surrender, “I won’t pry.”

Thursday:

Cookies or no cookies? That is the question. Whether ‘tis nobler in the mind to suffer the stings and pains of pathetic pining or to actually try and do something about this, for goodness sake!

Sansa stared at the foil wrapped plates on the counter. She flirts with food, her mother made that clear last night. She feels like this is the last ounce of control her mind has over her heart right now. She hasn’t given him the cookies, she hasn’t committed to this, she still has time to back out. No, no, she’s not going to bring them.

 “These are delicious.” Pod said as he grabbed his second chocolate chip cookie.

 “Thank you, Podrick.” Sansa said, smoothing down her hair. Don’t do that Sansa, she thought, relax. However, as Mya would point out, Sansa suffers from a severe lack of chill regarding boys. “I’m- I’m really glad you like them.”

Pod looked at her, not understanding why she seemed so on edge.

Friday:

“Hello, Mr. Lannister.” Sansa greeted as she walked into the library.

“Podrick’s not here.” Mr. Lannister said, putting some books on the cart.

“Oh, is something wrong?” She asked, trying to hide her disappointment.

He shook his head. “Oh no, just a dentist appointment, should be back before the day ends. Leaves me a bit shorthanded though.”

“Do you need help? I’ve watched Podrick a bit, I think I could do it.”

He looked up at her, an appraising look her eye. “He did offer to stay after school to catch up on the work, I’m sure he would appreciate your effort. As it is, he’s been much more chipper since you started visiting him. “

“Really?” Sansa asked, attempting to be nonchalant. Did he… no...  maybe?

“I must say, I’m glad, he’s a good kid but he’s not great at making friends.” He pushed the cart towards her. “The books are organized by section. Let me know if you have any questions.”

By the end of the hour she just managed to get all of the books shelved.

“Well done, Ms. Stark, I might have to tell Podrick that I found his replacement.” Mr. Lannister said before sitting down to write on a piece of paper.

Sansa smiled. “You wouldn’t break his heart like that.”

“Indeed not. However, thank you for your work.” He handed her the slip of paper.

_Sansa Stark completed one hour of volunteer work at the Westeros Central High School Library. Tyrion Lannister._

“Oh, uh, thank you.” She wasn’t sure why there was a nagging in the back of her mind.


	4. Saturday

“I’m glad you found it. My home, I mean.” Pod said as he entered Sansa’s car. Well, Jon’s car that Sansa uses when he’s at basic training.

 

“The miracle of a grid system.” Sansa answered, taking the car out of park. Today was one of those odd combinations of sunny and cold, when the snow blinded you and you still shivered.

 

He drummed his fingers against his knee. “Oh and I, um, heard you were a big help, yesterday.”

 

Sansa turned her turn signal on. Well, it just seemed like a lot to do and I was free. Besides, it gave me and Mr. Lannister time to gossip about you without you overhearing,”

 

He froze, terror evident on his face. “You- you two-”

 

“I’m kidding, relax.”

  
  
  
  


“Sansa!”

 

“Oh, hey, Margaery.” Could they please have lunch and not get interrupted? Not that Sansa didn’t adore Margaery, most of the time, but right now… really, she was just about to initiate phase two of flirting: unnecessary touching.

 

“Your supervisor said you were on lunch. Podrick, oh, I didn’t see you there, hello.” Margaery greeted before taking a seat. Oh, sure, Margaery, make yourself comfortable, you were completely invited.

 

Pod waved.

 

“How’s that video on the Greek Mythology going?’’

 

“Filled with rape and violence.” He answered, frowning.

 

Margaery took a large sip of her smoothie and nodded. “And incest. Well, good luck with that.”

 

He paused. “Wait, how do you know about that? You’re- ”

 

Margaery interrupted. “So, Sansa, what’s up?”

 

“-not in my class.” Pod mumbled, taking hold of his tray. “I’ll let you two catch up.” He left the table.

 

Sansa glared at Margaery who was watching Pod walk away, her gaze mostly appraising but one part salacious until he was out of earshot. “Okay, I didn’t mean to clamjam you but he is adorable and we all approve. Also, he has nice eyes, just in case you didn’t notice.”

 

“I noticed,” Sansa answered, without thinking.  Why did she say- how does Margaery do that? Margaery, on the other hand, looked extremely pleased.  “And I’m sorry, who’s we?”

 

Margaery shook her head. “Jeyne told Mya and I about the texting and how freaked out you were. Really, Sansa, she’s known you for years, she can see right through you. Also, this is from Mya: Nice, Stark, get it!”

 

Sansa could not believe, she groaned and put her head in her hands. “You guys are so embarrassing.”

 

Margaery stole one of Sansa’s tortilla chips. “It’s because we care. So is that why you’ve been spending so much time on the library?”

 

“How do you know about that?” Really, should she be surprised? Marg found out her birthday gifts a month in advance.

 

‘I have my sources. But, seriously, we’re happy for you.”

 

Sansa nervously folded her napkin. “There’s nothing to be happy for… yet. I don’t know if he likes me.”

 

Margaery leaned back in her seat with crossed arms. “Sansa Stark, there is not a doubt in my mind that you can get any guy you want.”

  
  
  


“How many more hours do you have to go?” Sansa asked, putting her car into park. in front of his home.

 

Podrick unbuckled his seat belt. “What?”

 

“Volunteer hours. I only have three more needed. No, two needed,” Sansa corrected herself, having forgot the slip that Mr. Lannister... Wait, that was it.

 

“Oh, I, um, I-I just finished today.” He’s a terrible liar, that’s nice to know, actually. He opened his door to leave, one foot on the pavement.

 

“No, you didn’t. Pod, you get loads of volunteer hours in the library. Why are you at the mall at all?” Sansa had expected the look of panic that his face donned. What she hadn’t expected on was him to literally run out of the car and towards his front steps. Sansa fumbled with her seatbelt but eventually got out of the car. “Pod, STOP!” She yelled. He froze as he reached the top step. She approached him slowly, like she was afraid to scare him away. “Please, just answer my question, Pod.”

 

There was a long pause.

 

“Because you were doing it.” He answered, his back still to her.

 

“And?” Was this actually happening right now? Sansa heart was beating so fast, cardial tetanus was a serious concern.

 

He turned around, pointedly staring at the wind chimes than daring to make eye contact with her. “And I, um, I-I wanted to know you better. For a while now. A long while. But you were dating Joffrey and out of my league. So out of my league. You seemed-” He sighed. “I hoped you wouldn’t figure it out.”

 

“I’m not sorry for crushing those hopes.” Sansa said, climbing to the step below him. “Your plan worked better than expected.” He looked up, confused and slightly terrified and Sansa realized she had to be the one to make this move.

 

Suspenders, while a questionable fashion choice, do have their uses. Specifically, they provide the leverage to say, pull a boy into a kiss. It was a peck, just a peck, but it was enough that afterwards when Sansa had wordlessly walked back to her car, he was still in a dazed stupor on the porch.

 

She was aware of the phone on the seat of her car vibrating every other minute as she drove home

 

**What?**

**What just happened?**

**What was that?**

**Was I dreaming?**

**Sansa?**

**Come on, Sansa.**

**Did you kiss me?**

**Did that happen?**

**Sansa**

**Sansa, please respond.**

**What’s going on?**

 

Sansa smiled.  **I thought I made my interest quite explicit.**

He responded with a speed that could only be possible if his phone was glued to his hand.  **If you could just clarify it a bit, that would be great.**

 

**After our next shift, we can go to the movie theater which will consist of copious amounts of hand holding and lesser amounts of kissing. Is that clear enough?**

 

Sansa anxiously waited in car (Why was she waiting in her car? Should she get out of her car? But if she got out she left she might miss it) until, finally, he responded.  **Crystal. It’s a date?**

 

For some reason, the question mark made her giggle. She could only imagine that there was a debate about the punctuation, a possibly presumptuous period vs. a quiet, quavering question mark. **Exactly.**

 

A date, she has a date tomorrow. Wow, just wow.

 

She entered her house, with a smile that wouldn’t go away.


End file.
